


Too Needy

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Blindly in love with his Captain, he allows himself to be degraded in the hopes that one day his Captain will notice how he feels. But the question is, just how much longer can Shuhei take being used?When does it become too much?





	Too Needy

“Spread your legs...” A hushed voice mumbled, gloved hands sliding up to press against a certain Lieutenant’s inner thighs. And oh god, it didn’t help that when Kensei got worked up, his voice sounded way too seductive. With a touch of huskiness.

“Hai taicho….” Shuhei whispered, letting out the softest of keens when a sound of approval rumbled in Kensei’s muscular chest, that 69 tattoo still visible even in the dimly lit room.

“Taicho, can I-?” Gaining some courage and ignoring his rapidly beating heart, Shuhei reached out with trembling fingers to try and trace that very tattoo, only for his slender hands to be snatched, pinned above his head.

“Did I say you could Lieutenant?” Kensei growled lowly, his eyes shining the faintest color of gold. Shuhei rapidly shook his head side to side, causing his hair to get further tangled.

“Alright then, keep them up there. And…” Catching Shuhei’s dark gaze briefly, the Captain smirked devilishly. “That’s an order.”

So there Hisagi lay, hands above his head, legs spread wide. The only true movement from him was the occasional tremble of his bottom lip. He didn’t even gasp as Kensei pushed in.

Gazing up at the ceiling as the sound of the creaking of bedsprings echoed in the quarters, Shuhei felt his eyes water.

Was Kira right?

Was he going about this the wrong way? Could this impersonal sex, where he couldn’t touch Kensei and just stay still…being used like a cum-dump really not love?

“Nnngh!”

Oh….

Shuhei’s lips parted as hot, sticky seed filled his inners to the brim.

“Oi, ya gonna cum too?”

Brought back to real life, Shuhei shook his head only to groan in discomfort as Kensei pulled out, allowing cum to ooze from Hisagi’s puffy, used hole.

“Your choice.” Kensei remarked bluntly as he got off the bed and redressed, soon looking presentable. It didn’t take long for him to leave.

How typical. Kira was right. He needed to get away from Kensei...he couldn’t keep hurting himself like this.

He was just too fucking needy.

“S-Shit…” A soft whisper slipped from Shuhei’s soft lips as he crumbled on the bed, his hands coming up to cover his watering eyes.

“What the hell am I doing?”


End file.
